Caught in the Hunt
Caught in the Hunt is a quest in . In Bravil, the Hero will hear that Aleron Loche is having debt-related problems. The rumors point to Aleron's wife, Ursanne. Go speak with her at Aleron Loche's House or at the local Chapel of Mara. Walkthrough Bravil Ursanne will talk about Kurdan gro-Dragol, after her husband went to see him he has been lost so she is suspicious of him. Talk to Kurdan gro-Dragol at The Lonely Suitor Lodge. He wants the Hero to go to Fort Grief, which is on an island in the center of Niben Bay, to retrieve an axe that belonged to his father. When ready, speak to him and take the boat to the island. Fort Grief Upon arriving at the island and entering the fort area, the Hero is locked inside. There they will find Aleron who tells the story about Kurdan. It turns out that people pay the Orc money to hunt live men and mer in his facility, and he merely gets rid of the bodies afterwards. The only choice is to kill all the hunters inside and find a way to escape. The facility is not very big, but does contain several traps. There are two hunters, Kurdan's Imperial Hunter and Kurdan's Nord Hunter in the first area. Loot their bodies for the keys when they have been killed. In the second room is Kurdan's Orc Hunter, get the last key from him. Their equipment scales to the Hero's level, as do the contents of treasure chests. Once the keys have been gathered, head outside and the Hero will see that Kurdan has killed Aleron. Fight the Orc to get the real key to exit the facility as Kurdan said the key taken from the orc was a fake. He is wearing leveled heavy armor and carrying a leveled warhammer, and at higher levels may be carrying other enchanted items. There's also a Khajiit with a bow who will cover Kurdan. His equipment levels along with the Hero. Head back inside the dungeon, on the left will be a gate they can open with the real key. Hit the switch in there to open the gate outside. Leave the dungeon, go through the gate, and use the boat to head back. Reward Return to Ursanne and claim the reward: Biography of the Wolf Queen and +1 Fame. Journal Trivia *If the Hero goes up the stairs before entering the dungeon, on the top floor will be a few ledges to jump across. At the end of the ledges is a locked chest. Inside are 2 Bottles of Shadowbanish Wine. *There is also a nirnroot next to the pool of water inside the dungeon. *The island cannot be fast travelled from while on it. It can be fast travelled to, but not from. However, to do so, the Hero can simply swim out a few feet into the water and fast travel from there. *Time doesn't move forward if the boat is used, so if the Hero intends to run back and forth for the loot, just use the boat so you'll have more time for the shops. Bugs *To avoid any possible situations where the Quest doesn't complete upon you ending it, make sure that you speak with Aleron's wife after you speak to Kurdan gro-Dragol and before you go to Fort Grief. Also, make sure that you use the boat to return to the island rather than quick travel or swimming. ** If it's too late and you did not speak with Aleron's wife before going to Fort Grief, then you may not receive a quest update when you find the key on Kurdan after killing him. (And when you talk to Aleron's wife, she will still expect you to help find Aleron—even though he's dead). ** You can force the key update on the PC by typing the following in the console: "setstage ms08 90." The quest will continue normally from here, and Ursanne will recognize that her husband is dead when you next see her. * Killing Kurdan before talking with him will permanently bug and break the Quest, leaving it uncompletable. Reverting to a previous save before the encounter will fix this. Talking to kurdan, and THEN killing him is the only way to avoid this bug, and there is no fix at all. *Kurdan gro-Dragol does not attack Aleron Loche after the player exits the dungeon (after obtaining all the keys). The UI disappears, and Kurdan gro-Dragol is seen running back and forth (ostensibly, forever) on the main level, while Aleron Loche is on the second level of the area outside. Since neither NPC will use the stairs, this results in a stalemate, and the script is unable to proceed. **Solution: Try to save the game to a new slot when outside with the UI gone, reload a save inside the dungeon, and then reload the outside save again. This should reactivate the controls and advance the quest. **Bethesda technical support's solution: ::#Try reloading a save before exiting the dungeon again. Sometimes this resets Aleron's position, so he is in the correct position. Making a save before exiting and loading it and exiting several times sometimes corrects the issue. ::#If that doesn't work, try this: This will have to be done before entering the dungeon, so an older save will be needed. Train Aleron near to the dungeon entrance by attacking him. Yield to him and then enter the dungeon. Play through the dungeon and when you exit, the scene between Kurdan and Aleron should play out. *When looting Kurdan's body, you may not always receive the key. To avoid this, make sure that the quest update has appeared after you killed Kurdan, as well as taking the key by itself rather than using the take all function. *It is possible (as with all NPCs) that Kurdan can get in a fight and be slain by the city guards. There is no known remedy to this, as you cannot pay off an NPC's fine. *Sometimes, you will come to the island and find the gate already locked. Try using the lever to the right of the gate, and if it remains inaccessible, leave and come back to the island. de:Jagdbeute es:Atrapado en la caza pl:Zadanie:Przyłapany na łowach ru:Охотники и дичь Category:Oblivion: Bravil Quests